


Братья по оружию

by Yozhik



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Братья по оружию

Сначала случайные очевидцы принимают их за влюблённую парочку, ищущую уединения – пусть даже и в толпе, это-то понять может каждый – но у Оби-Вана на поясе меч, а Мон прячет в складках платья бластер, какую-то дурацкую маленькую модель, и по ней очень хорошо заметно, что она сама дико боится. И этого не скроешь, это привлекает внимание, как ни старайся.  
Они похожи: у Оби-Вана родинка на щеке, несолидная и совсем девчоночья, у Мон почти невидимая россыпь веснушек и резкие движения; у обоих рыжий блеск в волосах, её белое платье выделяет и медный отблеск, и мальчишескую стрижку, его тёмные одежды смазывают все цвета, сливают в одно, неразличимое.  
А потом, среди шума и мигающих огней, Мон Мотма прижимает Оби-Вана к стене и целует в губы.  
Не то, чтобы её так уж влекло к нему – ну или она просто не знает, как это должно ощущаться; не то, чтобы дело было в запретном плоде – или в том, чтобы получить то же, что есть у других. Это даже не молодость и не стремление успеть – ей пока что некуда торопиться, и несколько лет ещё будет некуда.  
Но она может, и возможность не вызывает у неё отвращения, только любопытство, и какого хрена, живём только раз, а он не так уж и плох – он смешной, и до этого момента был таким взрослым и уверенным в себе, а теперь теряется как мальчишка, и это хорошо, потому что она тоже волнуется.  
И, если уж признаваться совсем откровенно, где-то в глубине души почти она ждёт какого-нибудь грома с небес. Но, похоже, эта самая их Сила уже смирилась с соблазнениями джедаев, или, – тут Мон еле удерживается от весьма несолидного хихиканья, – одобряет.  
Только об этом она скажет ему потом.  
– Вот этого, что ли, шестирукого, ты ищешь? – шепчет она. – Пошли, кажется, выйдет поговорить спокойно. Только не сбегай потом, я же обижусь и найду. И обязательно отомщу.


End file.
